tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Duplicate Andrewrox
Welcome! Hi Andrewrox -- we are excited to have Zack and Cody Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Zack and Cody Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Skins Hi. While you are welcome to use monobook skin to view your wiki (or any other wiki) it is no longer possible to make it the default skin for all visitors. So anybody who visits your wiki will currently see Monaco-sapphire. I don't know how to customize Monobook specifically, except that you would edit Mediawiki:Common.css; the best I can recommend is that you find some wikis that are customized, and look on that page to see what they have done. That said, any work you put into this will be viewed almost exclusively by yourself. Also, in order to be spotlighted, your wiki must "work" in monaco -- have reasonable sidebar menus, logos and such. Good luck with the wiki in general, and if I can help with anything else, please let me know! -- Wendy (talk) 17:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :No. There is no way to make the wiki viewable in monobook for visitors, unless they have it set in their own preferences to view all wikis in monobook. It looks like you've made a nice start on the monaco customization though! -- Wendy (talk) 18:41, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Skin fix Hi Andrew. I looked at MediaWiki:Monaco.css and noticed that a lot of the color codes were missing the # in front of them, so I inserted them. I also set the header text (Create a new wiki, My talk, Watchlist, Log out) to white. I also noticed that you were using the wrong link method for the color2 background image. The correct way is to use the direct link to the image. To get an image's direct link, go to its file page, then click on the image itself. You should see a totally white page showing just the image. The link in the browser's URL bar is the direct link. If there's anything else you need help with, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 18:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Got it. Let me know if there's anything else. JoePlay (talk) 16:40, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Suite Life Wikis Hello, there. I am from the Suite Life Wiki. I noticed that you are also a Suite Life Wiki. I highly recommend that you close your wiki. I am perfectly aware that you have worked very hard here, but a Suite Life Wiki already exists. If you cannot do as such, please feel free to discuss this with me at SL Wiki. Thanks for understanding.--'Avatar' Talk 15:42, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Please respond as soon as possible,thanks.--'Avatar' Talk 15:43, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I have another proposal, we could transfer several of your articles over to SL Wiki. That way your work would not be lost and there would still be an SL Wiki. I am also willing to make you an admin there, if you agree. Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 19:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Just a note 'The avatar', Wikia does allow duplicate wikis to run side by side (its not ideal, and sometimes confuses users). He has as much right as you do to ask you to close yours, as you do to ask him to close this one. Also, He's currently globally blocked for actions elsewhere on Wikia for a little while longer, so he may not be able to make any of these choices/moves right now. He can still reply to you here on this page if needs to communicate with you. --Uberfuzzy 18:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::yes, I have been dicussing with Points guys in the meanwhile, and I have offered them a merge. I believe that it would benefit us both.--'Avatar' Talk 16:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Avatar, while it indeed would be a good benefit for both of your Wikis to merge, don't you find the statement "I highly recommend that you close your wiki." a little arrogant? Aside from some spelling mistakes, this Wiki appears to have good quality information about individual episodes. (talk) 16:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC)yxw_rot13 Merging Glad to see you are active again. First of all I apologize if I sounded rude, above or at anytime. But,please do not forget about this merging topic. Though I know you will hate to admit it, your wiki is practically you and PointsGuy. However on SL wiki there are always somebody. And I now have a bot which I will be using there. So, yet again I am offering a merge which I highly suggest you consider. You see you do a good job on this wiki, but not a lot of people notice it. If you put it on suitelife wiki then people would. And Suitelife is far easier to find than tipton. Obviously, if we do merge you get immediate adminship along with PointsGuy and Scradgum if they wish. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 11:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :You know I didn't consider that. Changing the name. Good idea. I am all up for it, of course I fully assume I will be made an admin or 'crat right? But, what about all the pages over there, I can ask one of the guys over at Avatar wiki to see if they can help, they have had a recent merge. I also suggest that we upload the banner and Logo.Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 00:11, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Of course practically we are merging to become suitelife wiki. And if it is the color than we can change it. However, we would have lots of articles to delete. Anyway, I am willing both ways. Please answer soon and Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 00:17, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I replied on my talk page.--'Avatar' Talk 00:29, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::I found out how to pages across wikis, so if you find any page over at SL wiki that you like and it isn't here tell me. Likewise with templates and other things like that. Staff can be contacted at the end. However, I must ask Pandaol just to know if he agrees. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 01:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::I have been thinking about us merging with you. I think you should merge with us. We can change MediaWiki skin and everything. We have lots of articles and it would be far more easier to move your articles over. I highly suggest this.Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 01:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay..what is your answer? My version or yours.Mine being stated above and yours being merging here. I don't mind, really.--'Avatar' Talk 20:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Honestly, I don't mind which one, we can do yours if you want. And just to say at suitelife,the episode pages are already there, you guys just need to work your magic fingers''over there. But, ''please let us just finish this of. Please and Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 21:58, 27 August 2009 (UTC) RE: skin problem Hi Andrew. I noticed there was a missing closed bracket for the #page_tabs li.selected code, which was causing all the code following it to not work. That's why a lot of the changes you made to the code didn't take effect. I replaced the missing bracket and changed the color for those two places you requested. More importantly, any changes you make will now work. JoePlay (talk) 14:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :The same closed bracket was missing again, so I replaced it again. About the logo, the blue in the corners of the logo doesn't match the blue of the skin's background. I would recommend removing the blue corners from the logo so that you just have the circle, with the rest of the logo being transparent. If you want, I could do that for you. JoePlay (talk) 16:49, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::I changed those 2 colors to white as you requested. Let me know if that's not what you wanted. JoePlay (talk) 18:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::Looks good. Glad I could help. JoePlay (talk) 16:41, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Continued from SL wiki So, as far as I am understanding this is what is gonna happen: :*You guys keep your logo, banner,etc. :*You move pages of your choice from there to here :*You create episode pages of all the aired episodes, wether they are amazing are not :*At the end we contact wikia staff and ask for a redirect. :*Me and Panadol are adminized Right?--'Avatar' Talk 00:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I saw, nice job! And okay, we will delete SL wiki after this wiki is all done and updated. --'Avatar' Talk 00:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, give me a second.--'Avatar' Talk 00:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Because he is a legend for accepting the merge-Thanks! :) --'Avatar' Talk 00:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, but should I announce to SL wiki about this or what.--'Avatar' Talk 00:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Done, mostly. Anway, I have some work to do now. I might be back in a bit, but..I don't know. Sorry.--'Avatar' Talk 01:14, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, the good news is that I got London Tipton over, the bad news is all the red links. I was not sure what to do, so I got rid of several, but most seemed needed to me. I leave it up to you, what you want to do.--'Avatar' Talk 02:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Adminship I'm going to be importing pages from SuiteLife Wikia, it requires sysop. (You can trust me with it. I'm admin/b'crat on 7+ wikis, none started by self). — Balistic 20:11, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I am all up for it. But,you might want to check with Andrew about the pages. I will change your user rights soon. --'Ava ' Talk 02:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) What??!!!!!!! WHAT?! Closing DOwn?! Oh, man that's awful! -- - WildMIKE123v5Talk 23:17, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, i was shocked to have read that. -- - WildMIKE123v5Talk 23:25, September 9, 2009 (UTC) `Sall right, man. -- - WildMIKE123v5Talk 23:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Proposals :I think we should establish a article grading system, here. And I was thinking of making a group of trusted users, possibly elected, who make decisions for the wiki with general population approval. Of course we will be part of them. Just thoughts :) --'Ava ' Talk 02:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) My user name and apology Sorry for uncapitalizing the second word in the headers. My user name stands for London Tipton (LT), Brenda Song (BS) - fan. Strange. I was a Wikipedia editor, I am very familiar with the rules, editing styles and all of that. I have contributed to a lot of the Suite Life-related pages in the main Wikipedia encyclopedia.--LTBSfanTalk 23:21, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Inactivity Hey, Andrew. I've had a lot of tests,at school, lately resulting in my inactivity. Sorry. So, what "stage" of the move are we in now? Also, so that you are aware I run a semi-automated bot called Avtbot, using AWB. It can do mass categorizing, messaging talks(for a possible newsletter?),etc. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 00:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) SLOZAC S3 Licenses Hey, Andrew. I have made some Image Licenses for images. To see what I did just try to upload an image, at the top of the page there should be simple directions how to use the ImageLicense template. This allows us to easily license images, and functions as an Image box template. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 19:06, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Cody and Bailey Hi, Andrew. I know this may sound crazy but I was just wondering, will Cody and Bailey ever break up? - CodyLover Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Andrewrox Hey, Andre! Long time no talk, but looks like we've both gone inactive here. If you see this, message back, and we can continue on with the long over due merge. Avatar Talk 03:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Merge Hi there, I see that Suite Life Wiki and Tipton Wiki have been considering a merge for awhile, and I'd like to strongly recommend that rather than transferring Suite Life Wiki articles over to Tipton Wiki, we transfer the Tipton articles over to Suite Life Wiki. If you need help doing this and reorganizing the content there, I can help--it doesn't make sense to abandon Suite Life Wiki because it was started first and it has a better URL. Unfortunately, people searching for Suite Life can't find the Tipton Wiki easily because it doesn't have the name of the show in its URL, and no one searches for "Tipton". Suite Life Wiki has twice as many articles as Tipton Wiki, and brand new achievements recently launched there, which seems to be helping re-energize the community. Let's merge everything at the Suite Life URL, reorganize, build out the shorter articles, and redirect Tipton Wiki to the Suite Life URL. ---- Kacie (talk) 23:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC)